


Draco Malfoy nel Paese delle MeLaviglie

by Yahohel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahohel/pseuds/Yahohel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahhh, ma ora che dico? Solo questo: il nostro Draco in una versione fruttata (?) del Paese delle Meraviglie :) [DRAPPLE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy nel Paese delle MeLaviglie

**Author's Note:**

> Non riesco davvero a credere che la sto scrivendo.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH *canticchia* Drapple--- Drapple --- *lalalalala*
> 
> A mia difesa, posso dire che non è colpa mia, ma di HalfBloodPrincess e di un'altra mia amica (che non ho la più pallida idea di come si chiami su EFP), quindi per le uova marce e i pomodori, se volete gli indirizzi, potete andarle a trovare a casa :D
> 
> Io mi sono divertita un mondo a scriverla, spero a voi piaccia leggerla ;)

**Draco Malfoy nel Paese delle MeLaviglie - Cosa non si fa per l'astinenza da mele**

 

Draco si svegliò, puntando gli occhi al cielo, con un sonoro sbadiglio.

Un momento. Era quasi certo di essere andato nel dormitorio la sera precedente. Oppure era diventato sonnambulo?

Perché l’ultima volta in cui si era risvegliato sotto un cielo era quel giorno in cui si era addormentato in Sala Grande, con la schiena a pezzi e un maledetto torcicollo.

Da quella volta si era ben guardato dal rimanere a studiare fino a notte tarda sulla tavolata dei Serpeverde, rischiando, come se non bastasse, di farsi scoprire da quel lurido Magonò del custode. Se proprio doveva studiare, meglio addormentarsi su uno dei divani della Sala Comune, invece che su una di quelle scomodissime panche di legno.

No, quella non era decisamente la Sala Grande, riflettè, guardandosi intorno.

Anche se il mal di schiena ce lo aveva lo stesso, considerò, fulminando con lo sguardo il sasso appuntito su cui era sdraiato fino ad un attimo prima.

Si alzò e con un disappunto notò di non avere la più pallida idea di dove fosse finito.

E ovviamente non c’era nessuno a cui chiederlo, pensò.

Non che Draco Malfoy si abbassasse a chiedere informazioni, sia chiaro. Ma l’idea di non essere solo in mezzo al nulla lo avrebbe confortato, ecco.

Quasi in risposta ai suoi pensieri, udì  _qualcosa_  avvicinarsi. Meglio non darsi false speranze, pensando a un  _qualcuno_ , si disse. Poteva essere un topo, un cervo, una volpe.. Anche se non aveva mai sentito una volpe fare suoni simili.

In realtà niente che conosceva si muoveva come…  _lo scrocchiare di una mela?_

Oh, andiamo, non era possibile, se lo stava immaginando. Eppure..  _Lui_  era capace di riconoscere la qualità di una mela dal suono che produceva quando veniva morsa, e la cosa che stava venendo verso di lui, sembrava proprio una Granny Smith e, dalla velocità con cui avanzava, sembrava avere anche molta fretta.

Lo superò senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo dando un’occhiata di tanto in tanto all’orologio da taschino a forma di mela che portava nel panciotto, e sparì ben presto alla sua vista girando l’angolo.

Ora, chiunque si insospettirebbe un tantino nel vedere una mela che ti viene incontro, con tanto di panciotto e orologio da taschino in tinta con la buccia, o perlomeno si preoccuperebbe per la propria sanità mentale. Anche per un mago, vedere una mela lucida e curata come appena staccata dall’albero che passeggia allegramente, non è una cosa all’ordine del giorno.

Ma Draco Malfoy non era chiunque, e la sua  _astinenza_  da mele, imposta da suo padre  _per il suo bene,_  cominciava a farsi sentire. Non aiutava di certo l’aver appena incrociato una mela gigante, no.

Perciò non si fermò a pensare neanche per un secondo e si mise a rincorrere quel  _miracolo vegetale_ , che si era appena infilato in un buco.

Incurante della terra e delle erbacce, si lasciò scivolare nella tana, perché dovunque fosse andata quella mela, lui  _doveva_  esserci.

  
  


   
  
---


End file.
